ESTADO ELÉCTRICO
by maddox
Summary: Miraba intrigada la luz que se colaba, le encantaba verlo haciendo sucumbir a las personas y se dejó bañar por ese amor letal...


Nota de Maddox (la Autora): Lean y disfruten.  
  
Nota de Storm-X: Un pequeño vistazo a un amor loco, enfermo. ¡Oye Priscila! Estos fics se te están haciendo costumbre.... y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarme de que género es... ¬¬U – Ustedes, lectores, ignoren esta observación -.  
  
Su túnica y espalda daban al suelo, sus brazos y piernas extendidas en la hierba pasivamente. Su cabellera roja brillante como las llamas de un fuego cegador, le caía a un costado del cuello. Se dejaba bañar por ese rocío de las hojas que caían de las copas de los árboles.  
  
Miraba intrigada la luz que se colaba entre una rama y otra. Se sentía tranquila, relajada, viendo pasar pequeños colibríes a unos cuantos metros arriba de su cabeza. Se enderezó y se apoyó en su costado izquierdo fijando la vista en Draco. Amaba cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, esa mirada gélida, el movimiento de su túnica con su paso decisivo. No le importaba ver a Draco agitando su varita, apuntando con ella cada Crucio o Avada Kedavra. Le encantaba ver como sus vellos se erizaban de la excitación, como se reía torturando a alguien. Le gustaba ver como violaba, mutilaba, descuartizaba a cada una de sus víctimas. Le encantaba verlo feliz, haciendo lo que más le gustaba.  
  
Esbozó una sonrisa para sí recordando como había acabado la relación que tenía con su familia. Nunca le gustó ser una Weasley, utilizar ropa de segunda, recibir insultos por ser una pobretona. No había tratado siquiera en entablar comunicación con su madre. No le importaba el sufrimiento atroz que sentía por la pérdida de cuatro de sus hijos: Ron, George, Percy y... ella (aunque todavía estaba viva), muertos a manos de un Mortífago. De su Draco. ¿Por qué había de sentir algo, si ella misma había planeado la ejecución de su familia? Ella misma los había engañado a todos, atrayéndolos a su trampa.  
  
Se volteó quedando boca a bajo hipnotizada por la mirada de su maestro. Lo contempló y dejó salir unos cuantos suspiros. Fijó nuevamente su vista en aquel árbol tan grande y rebosante de vida.  
  
Hogwarts, su penúltimo año, había regresado nada más para guardar las apariencias, callar un poco los rumores. En cuanto Draco se graduara, ella dejaría de estudiar. Sus sueños se verían truncados por la terrible necesidad de estar al lado de él, sirviéndole, cumpliendo favores y lo primordial: aprendiendo.  
  
Ginny agitó sus brazos rozando su pálida piel con la frescura de la hierba verde. Sonrió y apretó los ojos fuertemente. Estaba feliz, parada donde le correspondía estar, a su lado. No como su aprendiz, sino anhelando siempre querer ser algo más para él. Estiró su brazo. Dejó al descubierto la marca de los mortífagos. Sonrió acostada con la emoción brotándole por los poros a que Draco se acercara a ella indicándole en donde y a que horas se verían en la noche. La marca le ardía, ya era el tiempo de regresar y finalizar con la misión encargada. Se enderezó poniéndose de rodillas, dejó salir un suspiro viendo los zapatos negros de Draco en frente de ella. Su capa impecable moviéndose entre sus brazos. Esa voz que hacía el máximo efecto en ella y sin pensar que el sentía lo mismo.  
  
- Ya es tiempo, Ginny – Draco habló pausadamente dando entender la ocasión tan especial – Sígueme.  
  
Ginny levantó la cabeza clavando todo su amor en ese par de ojos grisáceos que la miraban sin pestañear. Se levantó y asintió con un movimiento brusco, apartó su cabello el pecho para retirarlo de su rostro. Siguió sus pasos hasta perderse en la oscuridad de las mazmorras del castillo, un frío húmedo calaba sus huesos. Atravesaron un salón hasta llegar a la parte trasera donde solo había un escritorio destartalado y un llavero Muggle. Ginny rodó sus ojos, estaba impaciente, quería saber que hacía allí o a donde iban.  
  
- ¿¿Es un... traslador?? – preguntó señalando el llavero. Dirigió su vista a los ojos de Draco y halló esa mirada desesperada llena de complicidad.  
  
- Efectivamente – Draco sonrió con los ojos brillantes viendo a la pelirroja – Ahora ¿me permites?  
  
Ginny resbaló su mano con la del joven platinado y una ráfaga de viento y colores oscuros la envolvieron dejando atrás con cada vuelta aquel salón, para encontrarse en una sala de estar, abarrotada de hombres con capuchas viendo detenidamente a otro que daba explicaciones. Distinguió a Peter a un lado suyo, siempre con esa mirada vaga, con esas manos torpes deslizándose por aquel cuerpo acabado por el tiempo. Ginny solo se limitó a pasarse a lado contrario de Draco. Lo miraba complacida, llena de locura, con esa sed de venganza, con ese odio corriéndole por las venas, con esas manos que rompen sus cadenas. Acarició con delicadeza su cabello platinado, vio esos ojos que le devolvían la mirada, esos que contemplan sus pecados.  
  
"Y suele retornar y me reintegra, la fe que salva y la ilusión que alegra y un relámpago enciende mi alma negra".  
  
FIN.  
  
Otra notita de Storm-X: Este fic rompe con el tradicional Ginny/Draco en la que él la salva de morir o se convierte en mejor persona con tal de conquistarla. Nada de romanticismo rosa o finales lacrimógenos de Novela. Léanlo que vale la pena la diferencia.  
  
Nota de Maddox: A ti Mónica, se te está haciendo costumbre hacer comentarios en mis fics... °°  
  
Una nota mas de Storm-X: Yo soy la que captura tus fics... 


End file.
